The desirability of molded foam as a bed pillow material has been generally known in the bedding industry for many years. Molded latex pillows have been in common use for a long time. However, the rubber pillows have been found to be objectionable because they inherently impart a "fight-back" feel to the head of the user. Furthermore, latex pillows do not have the soft down-like feel normally associated with a comfortable pillow. It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved one-piece molded pillow formed from an open cell urethane foam that has the desired softness and support characteristics associated with a comfortable pillow.